Her Eyes
by Wildlyirish
Summary: Jacob is struggling after the wedding invite. What if another comes to the town, and what gifts does she hold? Jacob x new girl
1. My eyes

Chapter 1

I circles through the trees, me eyes trained on her face. Never before had i seen such a a face, not even on Bella. And now, this mere human girl was in sudden control of my every move. How could she do that? How did this tiny scrap of humanity hold such absolute power on me, for my thoughts so exclusively about her? I didn't even know her name.

It was three weeks since that fateful day. Three weeks since the wedding invitation, the letter from the blood sucker, the sudden transformation to my other form, so powerfully right it left me breathless. Until today, i had no permanent plans to ever return to my human form. It was too simple to hurt someone when you could talk, almost a given that someone would suffer as a result of things said and done.

I had only recently begun to circle Forks again, keeping an eye on Bella and the bloodsuckers. Though i was grateful for the eldest males attention to me, it did not make it any easier to allow them to live in harmony with Bella. With the wedding a month off, I had the idea of staying away, possibly forcing a delay on Bellas changing.

My Bella. I was consumed with thoughts of her, her soft hair, her stubborn mouth, her ivory skin. The hardest part of it all was feeling utterly useless. How could she do this to me? How could she, after all the declarations of her love, so easily let me go? Did I really mean so little to her?

I had not spoken to any of my brothers in days. Occasionally, I would feel the weight of them in my mind, hear their thoughts, fell the worries. the only thought i bothered to follow up on was the brief speculation on the new arrival in town by Seth. This was the girl that now enthralled me.

I watched her unloading the boxes out of the back of the truck. She looked to be about 17, her brother in his early twenties. They had moved to town because the brother was interning at the hospital. The house they would be occupying was , in fact, a small farm. Beyond the house, surrounded by the encroaching forest was a small barn, and a covered riding area. The property had been empty for years. It had seemed no one was insane enough to promote a horse riding school in a world of perpetual dampness.

My thoughts turned back to the exquisite human before me. she knelt to retrieve one of the boxes, her slender arms straining under the weight. She had long wavy red hair of the most unusual shade of red, entwined with shades of gold and honey. Her wide brown eyes were set beneath delicately arched brows, in a rounded face that held a light hint of a tan. from my vantage point, i could barely discern the slight scar beneath one brow, and the raspberry lips in a chin that was fully stubborn.

Her brother came out to help her with the box, and though her shared her eyes, the resemblance stopped there. standing roughly six feet tall, he was heavier built, with true copper red hair, sky blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles across his nose. he spoke to his sister, his smooth baritone flowing through the clearing, and she answered him with a voice so exquisitely mellow I almost phased back.

She tossed her hair and strode into the house with her box. She was small, almost pixie like, with only about 100 pounds to her frame. in addition to a pair of light, worn jeans, she sported a thick, well fitted jacket, and a pair of converse classics. One wrist was adorned with a fragile looking silver bracelet, while her fingers bore a number of rings.

As i tried to scoot forward for a better look, i managed to snap a tiny branch off the moss covered pine tree beside me. the sound would normally be indiscernible to a human at her distance, so i was shocked when her head whipped around and her nostrils flared in my direction. thats when i noticed it. she didn't smell like other humans. to my wolf nose, humans all smelled roughly the same - a light, coppery scent, with hints of warmth - an altogether not unpleasant scent. The leeches had a high pitched, sweet scent, somewhat ammonia like, and somewhat sinister, which burned the inside of my nose. This girl smelled of coppery warmth, like a human, but there was something else too; a light, dusty aura, somewhat spicy, which I didn't perceive with my nose. Rather, I seemed to gather it with my mind. Then, almost inpercievably, I felt my mind change, as though my thoughts were shifting, making room for a new idea. her voice, soft and whispery, drifted through my subconscious mind, not unpleasantly, as though she was holding a conversation to pass the time. _Who are you? What is your name?_ I startled backwards, my lips instinctively crawling over my teeth. The last instance i had a voice in my head was days ago, and it was much more forceful, seeing as it belonged to Sam.

My gaze shot back to her face, and she had her eyes shut, her forehead crinkled, wearing a mask of intense concentration. _I have asked nicely, please reveal yourself. There is no need to hide. _The longing in her voice almost knocked me over. So powerful was the undisguised need, that i found myself answering back in my mind _Jacob. My name is Jacob._ Shocked at myself, I jumped backwards. What was I doing? What on earth was i doing, answering her back? If I had been with my brothers until today, there was no way I would have exposed myself like that. I quickly reverted my gaze to her face, and watched as she smiled. The sudden joy i found in her happiness was astounding. _Jacob. I know about you. I know everything. Meet me at First beach in an hour._ With that, she opened her eyes, turned and strode into the house. I heard the low murmur of voices inside the house, but was too distracted to really listen in. I turned on my haunches and bolted towards my house.

CH.2

Forty-five minutes later, i was nestled into the edge of the forest at the beach, the frosty ocean wind stinging my nose. Today, the sand was a battleground, the slate grey waves fighting for a purchase on the sand. the circle of driftwood trees was sheltered from the wind by the sheer cliff faces, far enough from the water to avoid being splattered. I was crouched behind the smallest of the skeletal trees, somewhat protected from the frigid air, though the temperature was the least of my worries. The beach was empty today, save for the lone figure that materialized out of the woods at the trailhead roughly 15 yards from where i sat. How was it that i didnt hear her? she was clad in the same pants she had been wearing earlier, but with bare feet, despite the freezing weather. She focused her gaze down the shoreline, towards the trees where I hid.

A smile lit her features, and she pranced down the beach towards the alabaster circle of trees. Her scent drifted towards me, fueled by the icy air. As she sat down next to the fire pit, her hair came loose from the twist it had been pulled into. she quickly and efficiently


	2. sigh of relief

_CH.2_

_Forty-five minutes later, i was nestled into the edge of the forest at the beach, the frosty ocean wind stinging my nose. The sand was a battleground, the slate grey waves fighting for purchase on the sand. the circle of driftwood trees was sheltered from the wind by the sheer cliff faces, far enough from the water to avoid being splattered. I was crouched behind the smallest of the skeletal trees, somewhat protected from the frigid air, though the temperature was the least of my worries. The beach was empty today, save for the lone figure that materialized out of the woods at the trailhead roughly 15 yards from where i sat. How was it that i didn't hear her? she was clad in the same pants she had been wearing earlier, but with bare feet, despite the freezing weather. She focused her gaze down the shoreline, towards the trees where I hid. _

_A smile lit her features, and she pranced down the beach towards the alabaster circle of trees. Her scent drifted towards me, fueled by the icy air. As she sat down next to the fire pit, her hair came loose from the twist it had been pulled into. she quickly and efficiently constructed a small fire in the bare pit,the blaze turning her skin a deep gold. She sat back in the sand, hugging her knees and closed her eyes. _

_Jacob? are you there?_ Her soft mind voice called my name, and i swiftly phased. I pulled on my denim cutoffs and strode out of the trees. "Who are you?? What do you want??" i demanded. She gaze up at me, not at all surprised that i had been so close. Laughter danced over her features, and i felt myself wanting to laugh with her. " I'm Ava. It was you outside my house, right? I felt you there", she answered, ignoring the second part of my question completely. "how were you able to get inside my head? not many people can do that, and your not a were..." i stopped, scared that I had given too much information. Ava looked at me, he gaze speculative.

"Jacob", she began," Im a bit of a clairvoyant. i can tell things that have happened, and I can speak in my mind to others. Most times they don't acknowledge me though. The don't feel me strongly enough. To them, I'm more like a conscience. Once you answered me, i was stunned Then i could see your thoughts. I know everything Jacob. I know about Bella." I hissed through my teeth at the mention of Bella, but Ava paid me no notice. " I know of her decision. I know what she wants, and i feel how desperately you want to hide her away from everything. I can only read your mind when you have phased, it seems. Maybe we are on the same station then." She smiles, inviting me into the joke. I offered her a half grin and shrugged my shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant, as if i have my mind read by humans all the time. In reality though, i was stunned.

Who was this girl? What was it about her that has me drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Every time i looked at her, i was overwhelmed with a deep, almost painful wanting. Her scent washed over me, and i felt a sudden pang of sadness at the thought that she had to return home that night. "Jake?" i glanced up and was startled at the fact that she was standing. "Can I sit with you?" I could only nod. As she became closer, my heart thudded in my chest, louder and more meaningful than it had been at all in the past 3 weeks. she folded herself into a ball next to me, and carefully leaned into my chest.

We were barely touching, but it was enough to almost make me groan out loud. She was so perfect, fitting seamlessly into my arms, like the missing piece to an age old puzzle, like the blanket of a small child. It took my breath away and scrambled my senses. She shifted so she could ensnare my waist in her arms, and I would have been happy to have died right there, for nothing could ever feel this good again.

"Ava?" She turned her face from my chst and stared wordlessly up at me. "I think I have imprinted... on you"


	3. human needs

ch.3

_Thank you to all who have reviewed for me. i know that the chapters have been small, but in still trying to figure out all the bits and pieces of this site. I hope you will all read and review more!!_

Ava stared up at me. I held her gaze, and we stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Once more i noted that small scar beneath her eyebrow, the straight plane of her nose, the perfect bow of her lips.

"Well then", she finally said. A sudden tremor ran through her body, and she reached down to rub some color back into her toes. It was fully night now, and the temperature had dropped considerably. I reached down with her, not letting our bodies break contact, and gathered her feet into my hands. As we sat back up, she sinuously molded herself into my embrace once more. Her touch almost made me groan with contentment. I was fully a foot taller than her, and she fit easily into my arms.

As I burrowed my nose into her long silky hair, the strands tickling my nostrils, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had held a girl like this. My jaw involuntarily tightened as I thought about Bella, but my musings were set on the back burner a moment later when Ava tilted her chin up and kissed my jaw.

The feeling of her cool lips against my smoldering skin was almost too much to bear, so i did the only logical thing and turned my hear to ensnare her mouth with mine. Her lips were baby soft, and gently prying all at once. I had only the vague realization that we were falling backwards onto the sand, my arms involuntarily tightening around her waist and keeping our faces level. Ava wrapped one arm around my neck and the other snaked under my arm so she could stroke my back.

She was everywhere. Ava and I kissed and it was like returning home after a long and arduous voyage and finding a safe zone. We moved and molded into each other and I never wanted to leave this place again. It amazed me that two complete strangers could be so utterly right for each other, like two matching strands of DNA. She fitted me perfectly, and I wondered what would have ever become of me if we had never met.

I detached myself from her mouth and lazily drifted my lips down her throat and allowed my teeth to graze her collar bone. she shuddered and sighed under my touch, her hands griping the back of my arm and my head, one leg hitched around my thigh. Ava retaliated by tilting my face to hers again, but only gave my mouth the slightest brush. Slowly, with infinite care ,she inched downward until her face was level with my neck. Her mouth danced over my skin, her teeth hard, and her eyelashes flickering against the underside of my jaw. The combination of rough and gentle textures almost drove me over the edge.

I felt the shiver of heat down my spine, the flow of fire into my head, but this time it was not a change-inducing warmth; rather, it was a softer heat, not one that challenged me to hold myself together. This one seemed to make me want to close up completely, surround the tiny human in my arms and stay that way forever. I wanted to sink into her skin, to breathe the same breaths, to give and receive the same emotions.

Ava eased back up, moving until we fit together like a living, breathing yin and yang symbol. "Jacob? Can it always be like this? Will this last? If not, you need to tell me right now, before we get in too deep." Beneath the husky undertones of her voice, I head the hint of uncertainty, the creeping wave of doubt. I pulled back enough to watch the lightning display of emotions across her beautiful face.

I sealed her lips with a sound kiss, whispering into her mouth. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." I taster her grin against my mouth. "Good, because I wont let you." Even though I was superiorly muscled and strong from endless running, her words hit home. I realized that she was serious, that she meant to follow through and keep me.

She slowly softened, melting into my chest, her flaming hair caressing my skin. "Goodnight, love", she murmured before scooting closer to the fire, me following. I forgot all possible anger and hurt and joined her in a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Here I Stand

_Ok, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have had some intense school projects for a while now, so i will try to get back to updating at least once a week. and i forgot to put in a disclaimer... _

_I do not own Twilight, or anything relevant to it. All hail the great Stephenie Meyer!!!!!!!_

A cool wind whipped across my face, singing my nose and cooling my ears, but i was warm everywhere else. I sleepily pondered this anomaly as I turned away from the light, my face brushing something soft and grainy.

suddenly, the events of lest night came rushing back, and my eyes snapped open. next to me, the last embers of the fire lay dying, whipped white hot by the wind, before fading altogether. The waves battered the shoreline, the horizon nearly in-discrepant from the gray edge of the water.

Beside me, Jacob lay in the sand, snoring lightly, one arm slung loosely over my waist. his long legs entangled with mine. At the sudden rush of cold air to his face, he flinched away and muttered drowsily. His arm tightened, and I was drawn down against his side. I slowly turned , so as not to wake him, and pressed my cold nose against his jaw. I felt my eyes roam over his face, following the strong line of his jaw, the razors edge of his cheekbones, the marks on his face from the sand. I raised my fingers and stroked side of his face, over the sharp prow of his nose, then ever so softly, his seraphim lips.

I was so absorbed with his features that I jumped suddenly when he inhaled deeply, his eyelids snapping open. I watched his pupils change, dilate, and then focus on my face.

Jacob stared into my eyes as the minutes turned to hours, the hours to days. "Good morning" he finally rasped. His husky morning voice called to mind sunlight streaming across a bed, illuminating tangled sheets and soft pillows. The thought of such an intimate setting made me blush and duck my head. "What is it?" he questioned, his words wrapped in humor.

"Oh, just the thought that yesterday I didn't even know you existed, and now I'm waking up with you."

His loud belly laugh made me frown. "Hey, don't laugh at me, its a perfectly reasonable thought."

He smothered another chuckle. "Honey, I laughed because it is exactly true. That was actually my first thought when I woke up."

I looked around, and sighed. "Well, I need to be heading back. I told Matthew I would be out for most of the night. He didn't mind, but seeing as he is responsible for me, I kinda need to let him know where I am." As soon as I mentioned leaving, Jakes face fell. He suddenly smothered me in another bone crushing hug, scooping me into his arms. "Okay then. I have to patrol for about an hour today, but then I will find you again."

"Jake? I also want to do something else today. I want to talk to Bella. I know she worries about you and loves you, and I want her to know that you are okay." I continued to stare into his eyes as I said this, watching his expression turn dark. I tried to reason with him, my voice hinting at desperation. "Its the polite thing to do, Jake. Even though she didn't chose you, she still loves you. I can't move in just like that."

JPOV

I knew what Ava was saying was true, but i could barely tolerate the thought that she would be getting so close to the blood suckers. It still pained me to think about Bella, and now that I had found my soul mate, I couldn't bear to lose her too. "Ava, If you must go, then go. Don't expect me to go with you. I will be running, watching you. All you need to do is breath funny and I will be there."

She smiled at me, tilting her chin down, as though she was embarrassed. "Jake, you don't need to do that. I promise you, I will be okay."

I slowly stretched and rolled, bringing myself up to me knees. "Actually Ava, I do. I love you. I will keep you safe." I stood, and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet. She looked around, hugging her arms. "Well, jake, we have to get going. I want to talk to them sooner rather than later."


	5. Come What May

_Ok you guys, thank you sooooo much for looking at this little escapade of a story. I appreciate all the hits I'm getting, but I would loooooovvvveeeee some more reviews. Thank you!!!!!! P.S. Stephenie owns this, so pay her, not me. _

APOV

As I drove my little black truck along the meandering highway, my thoughts drifted to Jacob. This morning, he had taken me home and waited in my room for me to shower and change my clothes. The thought of him sitting on my bed almost drove me out of my mind, especially when I walked back in and he was sleeping curled into a ball on top of my comforter. He was so beautiful, laying there. I stood there watching him, his breath even, a small nerve under his eye twitching randomly.

He suddenly jumped and his eyes flipped open, catching me standing in the door way. He smiled and opened his arms as I launched myself at him. I stretched out next to him, needing to feel him next to me, his body melting into every inch of mine. I had woven myself into him, unfurling my body so i could cover every inch of him. he stretched out and groaned. holding onto me until I reminded him of what I needed to do.

Now, as i turned onto the long drive towards the Cullen lair (it was eerily familiar to the one I had imagined) I knew he was out there, running. Keeping me safe. "I know you can take care of yourself", he had told me,"But if you so much as breath funny, I will rip them to pieces". The finality in his voice left no room for argument.

I passed through the tall, imposing pine trees, which grew thicker and more encroaching every second. The monotonous green shield gave way suddenly to a clearing, which unfolded around a beautiful white house, with a sweeping front porch and massive stone pillars. It was stunning, and seemed so perfect, so well suited for the family it housed.

I stepped out of the car, making my way up to the ornate front door, feeling the gaze of unseen eyes crawl across my skin. It struck me as funny when I rang the doorbell, seeing as the occupants most likely knew I was standing outside their house. I heard no footsteps inside, no acknowledgment that someone was coming to visit, but the door was opened almost as soon as i pulled my hand back from the bell. Almost as though I was expected.

"Hello" the soft musical voice greeted me as I stepped inside the foyer. The voice belonged to a tiny female, who had exquisitely perfect features, from her wide amber eyes, down to her glass smooth skin. She stared at me, her expression unfathomable. I struggled to find my voice.

"I...I...I'm here to see Bella Swan. Its about Jacob Black", I added, hoping to convey how urgent this was. She stared at me, and except for a slight twitch of her mouth, she remained silent. The, sighing, she turned away. "I saw this coming. I should have guessed what this is about. Well, I can't say it's a bad idea. I think you are pretty brave to come here and make things right."

Ads she spoke, she led me through the entry way of the house, past most of her family, which was sitting around the TV. The two younger males, one with beautiful blonde locks, the other with dark, curly hair stared up at me as I walked past. The look given to me by the stunning blonde girl sitting next to them would have stripped paint off the wall.

"What, are we giving guided tours to every gawking human now?" her haughty tone immediately let me know that her observation was not in jest. The dark haired boy guffawed at her. "Easy, Rose. Maybe this one will be as funny as Bella." I smiled at him. "I'm here to talk to Bella, actually. So don't mind me...what is your name?" He grinned. "Emmet. Thats Jasper and Carlisle, and this is Rosalie." They sat there staring, Carlisle offering a smile, Jasper a nod, and Rosalie a leer.

"Im Ava" I offered. The one called Carlisle stood. "How is it you have come to be with us? Do you know..." He trailed off, making sure h wouldn't say too much. " Yes, I know everything. About you, your family, Bella. I know about Jacob Black, the pack and the Volturi. I know everything." Carlisle's face went from shocked to puzzled to incredulous. "How do you know this? You are human."

I shrank under the scrutiny of his gaze. "Umm... this is going to sound a bit odd, but I'm a clairvoyant. More specifically, I have been watching Jacob Black for a number of years. I have heard almost everything he has been hearing for the past year and a half. Obviously, much of his thoughts have been about Bella and this coven. I am here to talk to Bella about him. I kind of feel like I have to ask her permission about him. He has imprinted on me."

Carlisle looked at me as I was speaking, his wise eyes powering into my soul. All of them, with their unbelievably perfect features were staring at me in disbelief. I tried to indiscreetly check my watch. "It's almost noon", Jasper broke in smoothly, his velveteen voice carrying a hint of calming essence. "Bella is upstairs. Alice, you might want to show her". Alice nodded and turned, drifted towards the stairs and motioned to me to follow.

JPOV

I stood out in the forest, watching, waiting. It wouldn't take more than a yelp from her, or a change in her scent, and i would be in there.

I followed Alice up the stairs, looking at the amazing art that graced the beautiful walls. We went down another hall, and were at the foot of a second flight of stairs when I spoke to her. "Is Bella doing well? Exited about the wedding?" Alice turned to me and smiled, and I could see the joy and anticipation light up her face. "Oh, I think she is more excited to get married than she lets on. She wants to be with Edward, but she doesn't want to have to deal with the stares or the whispers of others. Not that it will matter, we will leave when she is cha..." Alice cut off there, but her thoughts betrayed her. _No,no,no! She's with the dogs. Don't mention the change!" _

I managed to compose my face, so it appeared like nothing more than nervous apprehension in my features. As we reached the top of the stairs, my eyes were drawn to an enormous, ornate wooden cross hanging over the hallway. It was beautiful, and fit into the ironic lifestyle this family led. "Edward's room is that door", Alice pointed to the last door in the hallway. I nodded my thanks, and padded down the thickly carpeted hall to the doorway. I raised my hand to knock, but before i even touched the dark oak wood, a rich, smooth voice greeted me. "Come in."


	6. tell me no lies

I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath to try and steady my shaking hands. There was no reason for me to be nervous. These vampires were only the mortal enemy of the guy I love and I was here to convince said guys' semi-ex lover that I was good enough for him. I sighed and grasped the antique brass door knob twisting and opening the door .

I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly was not this. The room was thickly padded in shades of amber and gold, from the plush carpeting up to the fabric hanging on the honey coloured wood of the walls. The floor length windows acted as a dramatic backdrop for the fantastic stereo system and a thick black leather sofa pushed against one wall. In the center of the room, a big, beautiful wrought iron bed draped with gold sheets completed the décor, which was somewhat classical risque.

It was the sofa which they lay on. The boy was exquisite, with the typical sublime features, but there was something which separated him from his immortal equivalents. He had a different air around him, one of brooding disdain, as though he was wrapped in his thoughts. He felt deeper than the others, his mind more complex, intwined within itself.

The girl was pretty, but nothing remarkable. At a first glance, one would not be able to tell how she had managed to secure a hold on one of the most beautiful creatures to walk this planet. Then, as I stared at her, she met my gaze, and her eyes almost blew me away. They were extraordinary pools of the deepest chocolate, swimming with curiosity, then a guarded resilience. They were so deeply expressive that I almost couldn't understand why Edward became frustrated that he couldn't read her mind. All her thoughts were laid right out for him to see.

I stepped forward and cleared my throat. Bella was watching me, sitting up, with a look of intense curiosity on her face, no doubt wondering why a human was able to just waltz into the Cullens' house practically uninvited. "Hi Bella, Edward." I began shakily. " I know you're probably wondering why I am here. I came to talk about Jacob." At the mention of his name, Edwards' beautiful mouth tightened, and he swept his arm around Bella, who wore a mask of pain and sorrow.

"I just wanted to tell you that he will be ok. He has imprinted on me, and I will keep him safe. I love him Bella. I just want you to not have to worry that he will be alone for the rest of his life."

Bella had tears on her eyes, but her face now showed a slight uplifting. She stood up from her place in Edwards arms, and come towards me. She gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Thank you. I want him to be happy. I am so glad he has found someone. Be good to him." The last was said with a hint of menace, not as a request, but an order.

Edward rose gracefully, and came to stand next to Bella. "He rested his hand on her waist, making the casual touch seem much more intimate. "Love, why don't you go downstairs. I want to talk to Ava." Bella turned to stare at him, confusion adorning her face. Edward offered her a half smile, and leaned down to murmur in her ear. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on the scene. Evidently, all was well, and Bella strode out of the room, almost cracking her head on the door

frame. Edward intervened just in time, his movements blindingly quick. She thanked him with a smile and proceded on her way. Edward shook his head, grinning, and leaned against the threshold. " I swear, keeping her safe is almost a full time job."

I chuckled. " Do you mind?" I moved towards the sofa. " he shook his head and waved me towards the seat. I sat, and He moved to sit next to me. I studied him as he sat down. He was stunning, in a way that no natural human could be. The untidy bronze hair perfectly framed his alabaster features, and his clothes were obviously well made. to top it off, he smelled absolutely intoxicating. It was enough to stir attractions even from a nun.

"I also want to thank you", he spoke suddenly. "She has been worried sick about him, and knowing that he will be safe will ease her mind considerably. Try to be good to him. I owe him, if not for being her friend, but for saving her." His eyes were filled with grief, and he was obviously recalling the long months when he had been away. I reached out and took his hand, ignoring the automatic flinch he gave me. The icy, hard skin was surprising, as was the smooth marble texture.

"Edward, I know how you feel about changing her. I feel your pain, as only you and I know it. I can promise you, you will not regret it. I will try to change the mind of the pack for your sake. I want this for you both."

He stared at me, his amber eyes large and wondering. I felt the very atmosphere in the room lift, and Edward stood, and lead me out of the room. We walked down the two flights of stairs, and found Bella sitting with the rest of the family. she saw us walking out ad stood to follow. the statuesque blonde girl sneered as she watched us walk past. I chuckled, and her eyes narrowed. "is something amusing?". She inquired archily. "No, nothing. I just think its amusing how no one acknowledges your importance except for you." She hissed at me, her face outraged. Edward gripped my arm, and he and Bella steered me out the door.

"that was not the brightest move", he hissed. Bella shushed him and walked me to my truck. "I hope this isn't the only time I will get to talk to you", she began. " I want to know how you guys are. keep him close, Ava. He can be your sunshine." I hugged her swiftly, not wanting her to see the tears in my eyes. I got in my truck, waved at Edward, and turned down the lane.


End file.
